sexualityfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:What is Sexuality Wiki?
This is what Pope Hile posted on May 22, 2015. What is Sexuality Wiki? I hope it will be a place where people can contribute and receive information on various forms of sexuality and sexually-related subjects. In addition, I'd like us to cover topics that are not necessarily sexual but can be linked such as kissing, nudism, games, and other subjects. Sexuality can be a volatile topic, but we want things here to be civil. Because sexuality, especially some forms,, are highly controversial, we would llike documentation for facts in articles that aren't universally known. For example, if you write that most societies recognize male and female, you don't need documentation. If you say the average adult male has sex two times per week, we'd need a source. If you don't know formal wiki formatting, don't worry about it. You can simply type the name of the book or website you used, and someone else can format it for you. Thank you for visiting, and you're welcome to contribute! --Pope Hilde But things aren't the way we thought they would be. For one thing, we can't even show photos of breasts or butts here (see discussion). And we can't get too explicit. Those kind of limit a wiki about sex and sexuality. Wikia is really censoring us. So what can we do here? Ideas? This discussion started here so check it first. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :You could probably show art work rather than photos, or at least argue the point each time. So say you had an article about breasts for example, plenty of Western Art (to give it that broad definition), use of drawings/paintings may be ok. Same with the erotic sculptures from Indian temples. Wikia are entitled to put out their own terms & conditions if they are hosting a website but I would have thought words/descriptions were more important here. If the content is going to become more adult-orientated then perhaps other safeguards could be put on this particular wikia - like a warning page or an age advisory. --''[[User:Romartus|'R'''om'A'rtus *'I'm'''p'era't'''or '''ITRA' ]]'' (Orate) [[User:Romartus/Triumphs| ®''' ]] 08:55, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I haven't made any sense out of Wikia's policies. They have realistic images of breasts and buttocks in sexual situations on The Witcher wiki (The Witcher has a bunch of ads on Wikia), but removed a very innocent painting that wasn't realistic showing the side of a woman's breast. They removed a photo of a man's chest because they said his chest looked too much like breasts and that was on an article about Go Topless Day. ::We asked Sannse who's Wikia staff for an exception for what we could post here, and Sannse asked her boss. Her boss said no. ::Maybe Pope Hilde has some ideas. But really I don't what we can do here we couldn't do better somewhere else. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I no longer have any clear plans for this site. The restrictions make it very difficult, and Wikipedia already has detailed article on almost everything sexual. :::On another page, Romartus posted "Perhaps the answer is to make 'Sexuality Wiki' into an on-line game." That's an idea, but I fear with Wikia's restrictions it would have to be much less explicit than many people would be looking for. Another problem would be that I don't know how to use the wikia format for a game. :::I'm still open to ideas, but right now don't see a way to make this work. Pope Hilde (talk) 18:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Really I don't either. It's sad. But at least we still have Discordia Wiki. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I will continue to check in here and see what's happening. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::I am bit blurry about this 'discordia' business (I come from the clockwork era). I was actually joking as regards a game Miley! I think just because you can't publish explicit images here doesn't mean you talk about other stuff relating to sexuality. --''[[User:Romartus|'R'''om'A'rtus *'I'm'''p'era't'or '''ITRA ]]'' (Orate) [[User:Romartus/Triumphs| ® ]] 09:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Look for Principia Discordia online that's the book that started it. There's games on here and you've done more on Wikia than me so I thought maybe there was a way to make a game. If you have ideas of something we can do here thata Wikipedia can't do better post your ideas Ive love to hear them! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:53, June 17, 2015 (UTC)